A Royal Affair
by under.that.sun
Summary: Sanji Blackleg is a prince of the 'Blue' country. Zoro is a simple guardsman hired to protect Sanji from everyone who comes around, regardless of how much they argue. But things fall apart and everything changes in a blink of an eye. yaoi - manxman, AU, side LawLu, a little angsty...


**A.N. Okay! I'm here with a serious request, dialacookie gave me a prompt that again is the summary of this story. I had an idea what to do here, but it was lacking so put it off, but then I suddenly got a very interesting idea, but it was lacking too. But then my genius mind somehow put these ideas together and this was born!**

**Summary: Sanji Blackleg is a prince of the Blue country. Zoro is a simple guardsman hired to protect Sanji from everyone who comes around, regardless of how much they argue.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu.**

**Disclaimer: *pushes the switch on* *huge sign out of colorful light bulbs turns on* *reads the sign out loud* I don't own One Piece. Good enough, right?**

Sanji lifted his hips higher with a load moan. "More~!"

Zoro clenched his teeth and pushed himself into the blonde harder, a moan escaped his mouth as he uselessly bit his lips to stop it from coming out. Being inside Sanji felt too good to control his actions, he slammed in while watching Sanji's closed eyes flutter as sweet sound escaped his lips.

'Oh those kissable lips…' Sanji's lips were red from all the kissing they have done earlier and might swell tomorrow if Zoro kisses blonde one more time. But Zoro didn't care about that, he left all of his reasonable thoughts were left behind when he answered his prince's call to enter the room.

So he bended to kiss the man beneath him while changing the angle of his thrusts. As he put his lips on Sanji's he pushed in and muffled moan came from the blonde's mouth. Their tongues mixed and with one last thrust they both came, Zoro saw white as his hand released Sanji's, now lump, erection.

After several moments he opened his eye and saw that Sanji still had his eyes closed. Zoro pulled himself out of Sanji, took a towel from the basket beside the bed and wiped his hands from the blond prince's cum. Then he started wiping both his and Sanji's abdomen, just as he was about to finish cleaning Sanji opened his eyes.

When he saw what his chief of guards was doing he blushed and pushed the towel away from himself. "You don't need to do it! I can take care of it myself…"

Zoro shook his head. "It's not a job prince should do…"

Zoro's voice didn't have the usual bite it contained when green haired man talked with his prince and Sanji felt sadness fill him. "Please, don't speak like that, at least not here, not now…"

Zoro understood that he hurt prince, so he threw now completely dirty towel away and hugged blonde. "I'm sorry if it hurt you, it's hard to be with you like this when I have to slip away and pretend that nothing happened."

Sanji felt kiss land on his ear, then green haired chief of guards stood up and started dressing up. Sanji felt his heart clench, he knows that Zoro has to leave, after all what they are doing is wrong, unnatural and unacceptable. But Sanji doesn't care, even though every time Zoro leaves he says that it's the last time and that they will never do it again. But every time prince asks him to enter his room chief of guards will do it.

If it wasn't for the fact that Zoro tops hip willingly, the blond prince would probably doubt the willingness of this man and if he doesn't do all of this just 'cause he's prince. But even though he says 'no', his body screams 'yes' and he comes back, and latter leaves with the same words. "This won't be happening again."

Sanji looked at leaving Zoro, he couldn't help but shoot back at him with a smirk on my lips. "You said that million times already."

As he closed the door Zoro smirked and quietly mumbled under his nose. "I know…"

* * *

Luffy and Law stood in the throne hall and waited for the king to show up, as a none written rule said – the more important a person is longer you have to wait. Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing through the corridor towards the hall. "I said we have to turn right! Why on Earth you turned left! After all these year in the castle you should at least know where to turn to get to the biggest room in the castle!"

A snarl came as an answer. "And if you didn't have to change your clothes two times, we could have avoided rushing."

"Tch, walk by my side Marimo so I can kick you."

"You know I can't do that prince, I'm not in a rank where I could do that."

The two raven hairs watched in surprise as two men walked in the hall, first one to walk was a blonde man with small goatee and a hair style that hid his right eye. The one who walked after the blonde was probably the 'Marimo' as his hair was green. He had a scar running down his left eye and wore open dark green coat that showed a massive scar from his left shoulder to his right grip. He had three swords tucked under a red stash which proved that he must be the guard of the prince in front of him.

The blonde came to them and for the pairs surprise extended his hand to them. "Prince Sanji."

The raven hair duo looked at each other with surprise, Law extended his arm. "Trafalgar Law."

Sanji moved to Luffy with his arm still extended. "Monkey D Luffy."

Prince Sanji turned the green haired man. "This is chief of guards and my personal bodyguard – Roronoa Zoro."

Law and Luffy shook their hands with the green haired swordsman and turned back to the prince. "My father is very sick right now and the royal doctor can't help with his illness. I heard you're the best doctor in the country and that's the reason I invited you and your assistant to my castle. Are you willing to check on my father?"

Luffy started to look around bored, he wasn't interested in talk about medicine, while traveling here they already decided they will look at king's illness. "Actually I'm more of a surgeon." Sanji raised an eyebrow at that, not many people were willing to make surgeries 'cause the bigger half of them ended up with death. "But I would be more than happy to see the mysterious illness that even royal doctor can't cure."

Blonde prince nodded and turned to the corridor at the other side of the throne hall. "Follow me."

Chief of guards followed after the prince without any word, Law and Luffy looked at each other and followed after the two with a silent agreement. After fifteen minutes, three staircases seven corridors and three guard points the four of them reached big, decorated, wooden double doors. Prince Sanji stopped in front of them. "I will tell my father about your arrival." He turned to his bodyguard. "You too Marimo, stay here."

Annoyance appeared on the green haired man's face, but he nodded, prince Sanji opened one of the doors and went inside. Law leaned on the other door and Luffy sat next to him on the ground, both of them closed their eyes and leaned on the door.

"_Hey old man." Prince Sanji said in a sad and quiet voice._

"_Oh, my little eggplant came to see me…" A voice of an old, sick man cane in reply._

"_Don't call me like that!" Annoyance could be heard in his voice, but it didn't sound angry._

"_Hehehe" The king laughed weakly. "So why are you here? You usually visit me after lunch."_

_Faint footsteps could be heard as prince Sanji walked further from the door. "The doctor I invited – Trafalgar Law, he agreed on checking your condition."_

"_I'm not that sick! Cough, cough."_

"_We both know you're lying, I will invite him in."_

"_Sanji wait." The footsteps that blonde prince started to take towards the door stopped. "I got to tell you something. Yesterday a messenger from the 'Green' came. They are offering us to unite."_

"_What do you mean to unite?"_

"_I mean what you think I mean, we both knew this day would come, after all if two neighboring countries only have one successor and they are different gender this is meant to happen. They finally decided to let their daughter marry you. Wedding will be held in a month."_

Law and Luffy opened their eyes and backed out from the door, they looked at each other surprised, they really didn't think they will witness a conversation like that. Zoro looked at them with suspicion, in his opinion doctor and his assistant were really strange and suspicious.

The door opened and everyone eyes fell on prince Sanji, he looked just like before, but something was wrong, he looked distressed. His bodyguard seemed immediately notice that as he took a step closer to his prince. "What's…"

Blonde prince raised his hand. "Not now Zoro." Green haired man frowned at that comment while prince looked at the doctor and his assistant. "The king said that he will acquiesce, you may come in."

Law and Luffy walked through the open door and left prince and his bodyguard for a private talk.

* * *

Sanji took a deep breath of his cigarette, his old man didn't like him smoking, but he doesn't care now. He's angry and he feels helpless, from the very beginning he knew that his love for his bodyguard will not lead anywhere. Princes don't marry 'cause they're in love, they marry 'cause it's the better for their country.

And right now 'Blue' kingdom is in a very bad state, not too long ago war with the 'Golden' country started. They invaded without real reason and started robbing their cities and villages… Of course they fended themselves and at the moment there aren't any attacks on them, but the threat from 'Golden' is still there, any moment they can invade again.

Because of the war the kingdom is in a bad state, a little more and there could be massive starvations… Sanji couldn't let that happen, once when he was small he was kidnapped, locked into a cell and left to starve. After a week they saved him and from then onwards he always has a bodyguard with him.

Sanji exhaled a long trail of smoke, he didn't want to admit it, but even as a prince he felt useless, after all he should be happy 'Green' kingdom is very rich and will surely help them. His people won't need to starve and if 'Golden' kingdom will decide to have full out war they will have a powerful ally.

But here he is regretting being born as a prince 'cause when he marries he won't be able to be with Zoro anymore, their relationship will become only platonic. No more nights were they lay in each other arms in quiet, no more arguments ending up in kisses… No more…

Sanji took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down he will tell everything to Zoro and will ask the green haired chief of guards to be with him for the last month… He will treasure every last moment with him…

* * *

_After three weeks with a half_

"Nee Traffy… We will be late if we don't go now…"

Trafalgar kissed his lover's neck with annoyance. "Since when are you so worried about being late?"

Their lips locked into a passionate kiss. "Since last time, when Sanji almost found us out! I don't think he needs any strain on himself knowing that his new friends are having sex when he can no longer have it with Zoro 'cause his fiancée is already here…"

Law gave Luffy a peck on the lips and sat up. "As you wish…"

Both of them got up and dressed; they need to go to their daily king's visit, king's condition isn't getting better, but it's not going worse either. Law have been doing a lot of research for the past month and gathered a lot of data, but he still can't help the king. He diagnosed that if he doesn't receive effective treatment king Zeff will die in the upcoming year…

The surgeon and his assistant walked out of the room they shared and started walking through already familiar route. Luffy tensed his hearing ever since the new queen came yesterday he's been having a feird feeling in his gut…

They walked up the stairs and started going through the floor where princes of 'Green' was resting, they turned to the corridor that was supposed to lead them to another staircase, but Luffy stopped in his tracks. "Listen…"

The smaller man sat on the ground and leaned on the wall to hear better.

"_Mission complete your highness, what will you order now?"_

"_Invite prince Sanji to my apartment without his bodyguard, he can't raise a hand against woman, so I can deal with him myself. After giving the prince my message, eliminate the those annoying doctors, it's time for their daily visit, right?"_

"_As you wish your highness. What to do with the bodyguard, he will not tolerate the death of his prince."_

"_I will send the others to deal with him, now go"_

"_As you command."_

_Someone stood up and started walking away._

Luffy opened his eyes and looked straight into Law's. "Old man!"

He stood up and started running to the room of the old king as fast as he could, he heard the older male follow him. After running up the stairs and several corridors they reached the double door to the king's room, there was no guards next to them.

Luffy pushed the door open and the smell of death reached his nose, everyone in the room were dead, four guards dropped by the door and one old man with braided mustache in his bed. Luffy punched the door and it crumbled into pieces, Law put his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"Keep yourself together Luffy-ya, we can still save prince and Zoro…"

The smaller male took a deep breath. "You're right, they just gave the orders, I'm going to her room and you go save Zoro."

Law nodded and both of them started running in different directions, Luffy – back to where he came from and Law to the other side of the corridor, it's the fastest way to reach prince's apartments. It took Luffy several minutes to reach the door to the princess apartment, he slammed it open just as Sanji dropped on the floor. With knife sticking out of his chest, his eyes were wide as he watched his supposed fiancée's face. the unasked question dying in his lips.

Luffy saw red, hatred filled his chest as he watched woman who just killed his friend. Her long, ground reaching hair had several blood spates on it. Her cream colored dress also had blood on it the expression she wore was scary. Her eyes were widen and she was grinning like a mad man.

Something inside of Luffy snapped and he felt his claws grow out, he felt his body shudder as her changed into his true form – demon.

Now the princess eyes widened 'cause of the shook, she had no idea what was happening, Luffy leaped forward and cut her hand with which she just killed his precious friend. He threw her on the ground and growled at her, his fangs grew out and he ripped her throat apart.

When the taste of blood reached his mouth Luffy started changing back 'Maybe it's not too late…' He kneeled by Sanji and checked his pulse, he hold his breath 'bump'. It was slowing steadily, but it was still there. Luffy looked at Sanji's face. "You deserve better than to die like this…"

Luffy closed his eyes and started remembering what his master said about creating his own kind. 'You draw a pentagram on the forehead with blood of sacrifices blood.' Luffy soaked his clawed finger in the princess blood and drew a pentagram on the blonde's forehead.

'Then you give him/her to drink your blood.' Luffy ripped his wrist with his sharpened teeth and put in to Sanji's lips and started squeezing his wrist with other hand so it more o fit drips before the wounds starts healing. 'Then you draw a pentagram on the stomach.' Luffy ripped Sanji's shirt and drew a pentagram on his abdomen.

'And then comes the last part – you chant the spell in ancient language, you repeat the same phrase three times, remember it well Luffy.' Luffy opened his eyes, he knew that they were shining in white, he took a deep breath and chanted the same phrase in ancient language three times: "Rise and live under the curse of being immortal, rise and live under the curse of being immortal, rise and live under the curse of being immortal."

The raven haired man felt the wind pick up as a small tornado formed in the room, Luffy looked amazed, it's the first time he has created another demon, and now element was choosing his creation – he's wind demon…

The small tornado concentrated on Sanji's wound the knife was still sticking out, so Luffy pulled it out, just when the wound was clear, the wind started shrinking as it went into Sanji's body healing the wound with that. Finally the tornado was gone and Luffy put his finger on Sanji's vein.

For several moments he didn't feel anything and started to panick that he messed up the ceremony, but then he felt it 'bump', another moment of silence 'bump', 'bump', 'bump'. Luffy sighed with relief, so he succeeded, Sanji will be alive…

Suddenly he felt someone's eyes on his back Luffy turned at the door and there saw one of the men out of princess, he had a sword in his staff and Luffy could smell fresh blood on it 'He killed old man…'

Luffy felt growl go out of the bottom of his throat as he stood up, he leapt towards the man, but he evade Luffy's slash. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of the raven hairs claws, but he quickly got himself under composure and attacked Luffy.

'He has some skill, but he can't match a demon…' Luffy easily evaded the slash and with the tip of his claws he brushed the assassin's side. The assassin turned around and slashed again, but Luffy leaped up and landed on the man. He put his fangs on the man's throat and ripped it apart 'That's for the old man.'

He brushed blood from his mouth and completely turned back to his human form 'Now that distraction is taken care of let's see how Sanji's doing…' Luffy walked back to the blonde prince and checked his pulse 'bump', 'bump' 'Good, he's still alive…'

The raven haired demon took Sanji in his arms and walked out of the room without a second glance to the bodies he left behind. He took a deep breath and focused on his demonic energy 'Time to find Traffy.'

Luffy focused on the ground under his feet and sent his energy to find the energy of the demon he had grown so fond of. He soon found him in price's room, Luffy shifted Sanji in his arms so it would be easier to run and set out the corridor to find his lover.

When he ran into the room he saw that the floor had been covered in so much blood that there wasn't a clean spot. All around the room there laid bodies, several were clearly slashed with sword, but the bigger part of them were torn apart by claws and fangs.

Law was sitting on the edge of prince's bed while Zoro was laid in the middle of bed, he was all blodied and looked like dead. "Is he…?"

Traffy shook his head. "No, I turned him, I had no other choice, when I came he already had a sword sticking out of his chest."

I nodded and put Sanji beside Zoro. "I wasn't on time too, she had just stabbed him, I had to turn him, after I successfully did that the one who killed king came." Luffy knew that his eyes radiated anger and that his hair was rising up. "I took care of him…"

Law nodded and looked at the pair in bed. "Maybe it is better that we changed them? Now they will be able to be together…"

Luffy sighed and brushed his hand through his lover's hair, he gently brushed his lips through the older males. "Yea…"

Their lips met for a kiss, it was lazy and full of emotions, it tasted like blood as both of them had torn some throats apart today. But they didn't care, the only thing that was important to them were lips of their loved ones and body next in front.

* * *

The first thing Sanji noticed when he woke up was Zoro by his side, he turned to the side his green haired lover was lying and cuddled closer. 'What a weird dream… I dreamt that I got fiancée and that she stabbed me…'

Sanji took Zoro's hand in his and took notice that it was warm and slippery, the blonde opened his eyes to see why his Marimo's hand was slippery and saw that Zoro was covered in blood from head to toes. He sat up with horror in his eyes.

What he saw in front really didn't help his sanity, he was lying in his bed and his room was covered in blood like someone decided to repaint it in it. But that wasn't what shocked him the most, it was the sight in front of him – Law was sitting on the edge of his bed and Luffy was sitting on his lap, his legs were wrapped around surgeon's waist and they were kissing.

"Whata fuck?!"

The pair of raven heads pulled apart and looked at him, Sanji felt bed next to him move as Zoro sat up next to him. "What is it curly brow? Don't shout so early in the mor…"

Zoro's words trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw the view in front of him. "The fuck?!"

"I just said that."

Sanji couldn't help, but bite back at Zoro, it was something he does when he's irritated, mad, or well, always…

Luffy sighed and climbed off Law's lap, Zoro only then noticed in what position the doctor and his assistant were in and his jaw dropped. Law stood up too. "We need to go, the blood bath that just happened will soon be noticed and we need to get out of the castle or even better out of the country. I would prefer other continent, but another country will be good enough."

Sanji looked at his chest and saw a hole in his shirt by his heart. "You mean it all happened? I was stabbed?"

Luffy nodded and looked over me. "Yes, you two almost died, we will talk about all of this later, when we will be someplace safe, now you two need to change clothes not to draw attention."

I stood up and to my surprise I didn't feel hurt at all, I quickly went to my closet and picked out the simplest suit I could find, Zoro walked to me and I picked one for him too, we quickly changed and turned to Law and Luffy.

The two of them were discussing something intensely and the moment we turned to them they stopped. They turned around and started walking out the room, Zoro and I followed, we quickly caught up with them. "Why am I alive? If memory doesn't trick me I had a knife in my chest…"

I saw Luffy run his forehead. "I saved your life, I changed you into the creature I am, I put the immortal curse on you – I made you demon."

**A.N. :P This is it guys, I'm tired of writing this, there's so much that I could write in here that I don't know if I could stop if I tried… but I have to many projects started so I'm leaving this like this… Though if guilt starts to eat me I will write more, but in other case – no.**

**dialacookie, sorry your idea got mixed up with several of mine, and this really isn't what you requested, but I hope it's good enough… :}**

**One more thing, I said that something inspired me right? Well it was two songs, well when it inspired me I thought it was one, but when I checked it turned out to be two: 'Daylight' and 'One More Night' by Maroon 5.**

**And this is something I wrote for this story:**

IMMORTAL

I just want to be immortal and live free,

I just want you by my side as I break out

From rules and laws of this world,

From sanity shores and carefree words.

I will claim you as mine and hold you tight,

The world will search for you,

But you will be lost in time,

As we search for the light.

So you better run and hide,

If you don't want to be mine,

But as that's not the case,

Better come to my side.

I just want to be immortal and live free,

I just want you by my side as I break out

From rules and laws of this world,

From sanity shores and carefree words.

Let's run away together to a place

Without blood and war,

To a place where you smile

And I ask for more.

Let's abandon this wrecked world

And enjoy our eternity,

Let's forget reality and hush pain,

Close your eyes, plug your ears and forget…

I just want to be immortal and live free,

I just want you by my side as I break out

From rules and laws of this world,

From sanity shores and carefree words…

**P.S. I completely own this piece of poetry/poem/verse/song/line or whatever you can call it…**


End file.
